mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A Call from Dream Land". Plot (On the night of the Mushroom Kingdom, two days before Christmas, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach watched the moonlight of a shooting star in the sky) *Mario: Ah. Isn't so great to come here for the night? *Luigi: Man, it has been snowing all month. *Princess Peach: The stars look great. Even if Rosalina was here. *Yoshi: So cold.....where's the warm water? *Mario: No warm water for the month of December. It's winter now. It only get hotter even for the hot days in summer. *Princess Peach: Just chill out for a bit. The weather feel warm and nice. *Yoshi: Yeah, i wish i can make some campfire from below. *Mario: Fire will freeze out from the cold weather. Sorry to warn you about this. *Yoshi: I'll hide from my egg. *Luigi: Oh look, a pink meteor. *Mario: Whoa. I never seen one of those. *Princess Peach: Wow. It's so beautiful. *Luigi: Wait, it's turning yellow now. *Yoshi: Oh no. Not a shooting star. (The mystery comet crash on the Mushroom Gorge) *Luigi: It crashed! *Mario: Now bad luck is causing over at the universe. *Princess Peach: That was a comet. It crashed near Mushroom Gorge, we have to check it out. *Yoshi: I thought stars die when the black hole opens. *Mario: Let's go my friends, i hope it's not one of the Lumas that crashed from Bowser's next galaxy plan. *Luigi: Hope it doesn't turn out to be a alien. (At the Mushroom Gorge, Mario and his friends find out the comet crash which turn out to be a pink puff ball) *Luigi: What is that? *Mario: Wait, he look familiar. *Princess Peach: Is that Kirby? *Mario: Yeah, come up. *Kirby: *jump up, walking close to Mario* *Luigi: What is that thing suppose to be? *Yoshi: What is his species like? *Luigi: A bubble? *Kirby: No. *Luigi: A baby mommy? *Kirby: No. *Luigi: A goomba? *Kirby: No. *Luigi: Aw man, what ball is he? *Mario: He's a puff ball. That what his species is about. *Princess Peach: How did you crash here? What happen? *Kirby: *lose his memory* *Luigi: What happen? Did Tabuu came back? *Mario: No. I first met him at the Smash Tournament. After a sudden, evil was about to rise and shadow bugs were spread all over the world. *Luigi: Oh no, it's worse than the Feather God incident at the Dark Dimension. *Yoshi: Glad you could stick with us for the night. *Kirby: Hi. *Princess Peach: Aw, he's so cute. He said hi. *Mario: Maybe he can stick with us. *Kirby: *hug Mario* *Mario: Aw. *Luigi: Is that adorable? *Yoshi: It's like a baby. *Princess Peach: Come on little bubble, i have a room for you to stay. *Mario: Now he's with us. *Luigi: Oh wow. *Yoshi: Can we stay at the castle now? *Princess Peach: Yes. Let's go. *Kirby: Hi. (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Peach take Kirby to the castle) MARIO AND KIRBY AND THE RISE OF CHRISTMAS (The gand returned to the castle) *Mario: We're here. *Princess Peach: Mario, do you think there should be a room for Kirby to stay in? *Mario: I got a place for him, follow me. (Inside of the castle) *Yoshi: Ah, much better. *Princess Peach: Oh, i found a guest room for him. *Mario: But we're not inviting all the guests over. *Luigi: Don't worry, this is where he gonna stay. *Princess Peach: *into the guest room and place Kirby on the bed* I hope you have a good night. *Kirby: *sleeps* *Yoshi: I hope he feel better. *Mario: Not just from a crash safe landing, one of the monsters must have done it in the galaxy. *Luigi: Well, let's go to bed. *Mario: Have some sleep, get ready for tomorrow. *Princess Peach: I think he need a little rest. *Mario: I know. Give him some rest for now. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Yoshi: I'm going to sleep in my shell. *Mario: Let's go for now. (The next morning) *Kirby: *paddle on the bed, jump on the ground* (At Mario and Luigi's room) *Luigi: Good morning Mario. *Mario: Good morning brother. *Luigi: I want to check out on that pink bubble. *Mario: I hope he didn't run off like the Goombas did before. *Luigi: I didn't know that. *Mario: I think Peach knows. Follow me brother. *Luigi: Ok. (At Princess Peach's room) *Princess Peach: *yawns* *Kirby: *jump on the bed* *Princess Peach: Oh hi little cutie. *Kirby: *hug Peach* *Princess Peach: You're so cute. *Mario: *enter the room* Good morning Princess, sorry to disturb. *Princess Peach: It's okay, feel free if you like. *Luigi: Hey, the pink bubble is with you. *Mario: I told you it's not a pink bubble. *Kirby: Huh? *Princess Peach: What? *Luigi: It talks. *Mario: Oh my. *Princess Peach: We have to tell Toadsworth about this. (In Yoshi's room, Yoshi wake up, yawning and covering his body) *Yoshi: So....cold. *Toadsworth: Hey. Wear a sweater if the temperature is cold for you. *Yoshi: Fine. *Mario: Toadsworth. *Toadsworth: Ah, Master Mario. What can i do for you? *Luigi: Toadsworth, it's morning and we have to do something special for Kirby. *Princess Peach: Today it's his big day. *Kirby: *wave* Ahh. *Toadsworth: Okay okay. Just go out outside. *Princess Peach: We didn't ask you for fun things. We need to tell you how he can go back to his dimension? *Toadsworth: If only Professor Elvin Gadd was here, he can build a warp pipe to Kirby's world. *Luigi: That sounds interesting. *Yoshi: I wouldn't mind if that cold weather would stop coming to our world. *Mario: How about we go and eat breakfast. *Luigi: Yeah, we will have some hot chocolate with some hot waffles. *Toadsworth: You want the waffles to be burned? *Luigi: No. We'll make some hash browns since they're hot. And some french toast. *Toadsworth: Okay, let's go to the breakfast room. *Kirby: Breakfast. *Peach: What? *Yoshi: He speaks, like a baby. *Toadsworth: Whatever. Come on over. *Mario: Oh boy, this is going to be sweet. (At the living room, breakfast is being served with Mario and the gang eating some waffles, pancakes, hash browns, french toast, eggs and bacon with Kirby joining along) *Mario: The fresh breath of breakfast. *Luigi: Mama mia, they smell good like dinner. *Yoshi: *eat the eggs* Mmm, yummy. *Kirby: *eat the waffle* *Peach: Is there anything you like? *Kirby: *swallow all the waffles* *Luigi: Whoa! *Mario: How did he do that? *Yoshi: He ate all of them just like he did in the Smash Tournament. *eat the cookie* *Luigi: I can't believe it. *Mario: He ate fast. *Kirby: Hi. *Luigi: And now he's saying hi. *Mario: Just like a baby. *Peach: Please don't say anything to Kirby. Please and thank you. *Luigi: Fine. *Mario: Anything you say. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers